User talk:Azrael The Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Azrael The Reaper! Thanks for your edit to the Death slayer magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 03:15, March 25, 2013 Death Slayer Magic It was deleted, done. Don't even think about it. Sorry, but no. Also, your first character can't be a slayer. Next, if you plan to make any magic here, check with Perchan first. Welcome to the fanon. PLEASE read the rules and the links in the welcome message. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Total Destruction Magic was deleted, it's obviously overpowered. Here's a piece of advice for you as a new user. Stop making magic, or at least attempting to. Use already existing magic and improve on your work first. Get it together, please. If you need help, just ask. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC) How To Make A Page Since you're new and LL is busy. See that 'contribute' button at the top of the page? Click on that. scroll down to 'add a page'. Then click on that and write the name of your character/story in before clicking on 'blank page' and THEN click on 'add a page'. Simple. To insert templates, when you open the editing page, you will see a heading called "template" on the side. There, click on "add other templates", type in "Property" and "Character Infobox" for example. Then you fill them out. There. To put in a category, when you edit a page which isn't a talk page you will see under 'added features and media' the title 'categories'. there where it says 'add category' you...add categories. Like "Characters", "Male", "Female", Caster-Mage", "Holder-Mage", etc. Simple. What you do with them? YOU ADD THEM. Then they're part of that group. That's all. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC)